What Could Happen in a Year?
by gglol1615luvpercabeth
Summary: Annabeth's family is going to New York for Christmas and Annabeth and Percy's relationship begins to blossom while big suprises and more wait for them. MAJOR PERCABETH! rating for later chapters don't forget to R
1. Introductions

Okay this is my first fanfic so please be nice  I plan on updating every three to four days or every Friday. Ummm this story is not for prachel fans, if u like Rachel then press the backspace button cause this is for PERCABETH fans only! I don't own PJO

**Ch.1 Introductions**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting cross-legged in the middle of my bed. The forest green earphones to my iPod were in my ears as I looked through my Camp Half-Blood photo album.

_You lift me feet off the ground _

_Ya spin me around _

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier…_

I hummed along as I flipped through the thin light blue pages. There was a picture of Grover, Percy and I on the front page. It was taken right after our quest to receive Zeus' master-bolt. I chuckled at how young we looked. It seemed like it was yesterday, not five years ago. In the picture, Percy was standing between Grover and me, with Grover on his left. Percy had his arm draped around my shoulder, while mine was around his waist. All three of us were smiling like we had just saved the world…well; we had, in fact, saved the world. I sighed and flipped to the next page. I immediately grinned as I saw the picture of when Percy, Tyson and I had won the Chariot race. Tyson was blushing furiously was the compliment Percy had given him and I was planting a kiss on Percy's cheek, while the other campers cheered and held all three of us on their shoulders. I still had six more months 'till I'd be able to see all of them again. Even though Percy defeated Kronos a year ago, some of his followers had gotten away. So, we still had to go to Camp Half-Blood.

The song that was playing stopped and started playing again. I didn't go to school here in San Francisco because it was too dangerous. So, my step-mom, Jina, home schooled me. I was about to flip to the next page when my two step-brothers, Mathew and Bobby, came tumbling through my doorway.

"Annabeth!" Matt screamed.

"Annabeth!" Bobby screamed.

"Annabeth!" Matt screamed.

"Annabe-!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed back.

"Guess what?"

"Guess what?"

"Guess wh-?"

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed again.

"We're going to New York for Christmas!" they both cheered in unison.

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope!" Matt said.

"Mom and Dad were talking and we were liste-." Bobby started.

"What Bobby means," Matt nudged his brother, "is that Mom and Dad were talking in their room and we were just passing by and they said that we might go to New York for Christmas break." Matt said trying to look completely innocent.

"Yeah, and now we get to meet that Percy dude you're always talking about." Bobby said giving me a sly grin.

"I am not always talking about him!" I defended.

Matt and Bobby gave each other a knowing look. " ' Oh mi gosh, I can't wait 'till I go to camp! I get to see Percy again! I love his eyes and his hair and his bravery and…'" They continued to mock me until I grabbed two of my pillows and threw them at each of them. They shrieked like girls and tumbled over each other trying to get out of my room. Once they were finally gone, I tore my earphones from my ears and threw my iPod aside. I jumped off my bed and headed towards my parent's bedroom. I knocked twice and waited for my dad to say I could come in before entering. My dad was at his desk while my step-mom was sitting on the floor sorting out the mail.

"Annabeth, honey, did you need something?" Jina asked.

"Oh, no," I responded, "It's just that the twins came in my room and said that they _overheard _that we might be taking a trip to New York for this Christmas break and I wanted to know whether it was true."

"No, of course it's not true." My dad said.

My heart immediately sank. I was so excited that I might be able to see Percy again that I got my hopes up too high. I let out a small sigh and started making my way out of their door.

"What your father means, is that we're not only going for Christmas break but we'll be there fro New Year's as well!" Jina exclaimed.

I spun around so fast I nearly fell over. I grinned as I ran to them and gave both of them a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!" I squealed. I was about to run out of the room and Iris message Percy.

"Annabeth, you have a letter from New York." Jina said with a small smirk.

_I have a letter from New York? _I thought. _How can I have a letter from New York? It could be from Chiron but he only sends letters out if there's a crisis._ But there was no crisis. Kronos was destroyed and there were only a few of his followers still out there. _That meant that it could only be from-_

"Percy." It was more of a question than a statement when I said it.

Jina nodded slowly as I grabbed the letter and ran to my room. I shut the door behind me and impatiently began ripping the letter out of the envelope. I finally got it open and pulled a sheet of paper that was folded in half. I unfolded it and began reading.

_Miss you from New York._

_Seaweed Brain_

At the bottom was a small, light pink heart. At first, I just glanced over it, but then I began to realize that it was getting bigger. And then, it looked as if it was coming off the page. Well, it _was _coming off the page. Before I could say anything or even do anything, there was a heart shaped pillow the sixe of my torso in my arms. I put the letter on the floor and examined the pillow. I turned it on its backside and in small letters I could make out the words that were stitched into the pillow as 'Wise Girl'. I smiled and hugged the pillow to my chest. _Maybe, _I thought. _I won't tell Percy I'm coming to New York. _I hugged the pillow tighter. _Yup, I'll be his surprise. _

NA: The song Annabeth was listening to is called Crazier by Taylor Swift from Hannah Montana: The Movie


	2. Off To New York

**Hey guys hey! Okay y'all have complete permission to hate me for not updating. I just could not figure this site out! I was pressing random buttons and messing up the order of my chapters so my bad! Just be patient and give this story a chance =) Oh yeah, you guys have to get a copy of The Last Olympian! Personally, I think that it was Rick Riordan's best, so grab a copy! Thank you all for the reviews and the **_**constructive **_**criticism. Keep reading and I'll keep updating!!**

**Ch.2 Off to New York**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was three days after I found out that we were visiting New York and it was the morning of our flight. I was in my room trying to do some last minute packing for the next two weeks. I picked up the pillow Percy had sent me and placed it gently in my suitcase on top of Deadalus' laptop. I zipped it shut and looked around, making sure I had absolutely everything I needed. I felt my back pocket to make sure my dagger was there, nodded to myself and headed downstairs, hauling my suitcase behind me. There were a group of suitcases piled on each other and I added mine before entering the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen, Matt and Bobby were sitting at the table trying to eat breakfast, while they were still half asleep. Jina and my dad were drinking coffee and making sure they had everything. I glanced at the clock on the wall; it read 6:30am. My dad seemed to have noticed the time too because he stood up and began walking towards the front door.

"All right everyone," he said. "Let's get to the airport so we don't miss our flight"

"Okay," Matt said. "We're coming. Come on, Bobby."

They slid off their chairs with half opened eyes inched towards the front door. Matt swung open the door and must have forgotten that Bobby was behind him because the door hit him right in the face. Bobby fell back against the floor.

"Ow!!" Bobby screamed. "What'd you do that for?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!"Matt said, finally looking awake.

"Well, that teaches you both not to walk with your eyes closed!" I laughed.

Matt helped Bobby up and they both walked out of the open door mumbling to themselves. Five minutes later we were on our way to the airport. Matt, Bobby and I were in the back seat of the car.

"So Annabeth," my dad said. "What did Percy say when you told him we were coming up to New York?"

I fumbled with the hem of my shirt. "Well-um-it's just that I uhh...well, I haven't really told him."

"Oh? Why not?" Jina asked looking into the side mirror of the car so that she could see me.

"Well I thought that maybe I coul-."

"Yah know what?" Matt said looking up from his PSP and over to his brother.

"What?" Bobby replied.

"I think that Annabeth and Percy are boyfriend and girlfriend." Matt said a-matter-of-factly. Both twins turned and smirked at me but quickly went back to their game when Jina turned and gave them "The Stare."

"Now boys," Jina said looking back at her magazine. "You know that Percy and Annabeth are just friends and that they are too young for any type of relationship."

"Uh-huh," my dad said. "I completely agree with you, hun."

"Okay, you guys have nothing to worry about. Percy and I are just friends. That's all we were, that's all we are and that's all we're ever going to be, so we can all just drop it now!" I huffed.

_Goodness, _I thought. _Why do people always think that Percy and I have a "thing"? I mean, honestly, what is with people in this world? Why can't a boy and a girl just be best friends and be _known_ as best friends? _

I pulled out my iPod, put in my earphones and turned it up full blast. I turned towards the window and watched the trees and cars disappear behind us. I stayed in that exact position until we got to the airport. We checked in our luggage, which took about fifteen minutes because the line was really long and we couldn't get Bobby and Matt to get off of the luggage carts. We got through security and boarded our plane just in time. Bobby and Matt fought over who got the window seat so I solved the problem by just sitting there myself so that neither of them got it. They both gave me death glares but at least it got them to shut up. The plane started to take off and I prayed to Zeus that there wouldn't be too much turbulence. I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep. This was going to be a long flight and if I slept through majority of it then the time would fly by. My eyelids eventually began to close and I all I could see were familiar sea green eyes…

***

"Annabeth! Dude, wake up!" an annoyingly familiar voice said dimly.

"Is she dead?" Another annoying voice chimed in.

"No, stupid! How can she be dead? She's just asleep!"

"Gosh, you don't have to be so mean!"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being truthful. You're just plain old stupid, Bobby!"

"Mom! Matt just called me stupid!"

"Did not! You're lying!"

"No, you're lying!"

"No, I never lie! I'm the only nonlying person in this family!"

"Boys! Quiet down! There are other people on this plane and you two need to respect that!" I was sure that was Jina's voice.

Unwillingly, I opened my eyes and yawned. I stretched out my arms and looked around. I tried to remember what I had dreamed about but, like always, I didn't remember a thing. The plane had stopped and it looked as if we were on a runway. I could see lots and lots of tall buildings and sky scrapers and a whole bunch of other things. I mean yeah, I'd been to New York many times but this time felt different…in a good way. I didn't know why, but it just did…and I liked it.

One of the flight attendants came on the loud speaker, "Welcome to New York City. The time now is 12:47pm and we will begin letting you off in just a few moments. Thank you, and enjoy your stay."

"Finally, we get to get off of this stupid plane!" Matt yelled.

"Now Matt, you know what I said about using that word." My dad said sternly.

"Oh, sorry Daddy," Matt said quietly.

I knew he wasn't.

Once we were off the plane, had our luggage and had gotten Matt and Bobby off the luggage carts (again), we caught a taxi and headed towards The Weston. That was the hotel Jina had picked out of the dozens of cheaper hotels.

When we had gotten settled in, my dad suggested that we all go down to the café and have lunch. After about half an hour, it was 3:30pm and we had all eaten.

"Hey, um Dad, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure, of course hunny." He responded.

Dad and I were standing on the balcony outside our suite. Jina was inside with the twins.

"Well, I was uh just wondering if I could go visit Percy cause I haven't seen him since we got here." I explained.

"But we just got here today." He said creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, Dad, I know but I mean- it's Percy, I just- I mean he's my best friend, I have to see him."

My dad thought for a minute then turned towards me.

"Okay, but I want you back by ten o' clock, all right?"

"Yes, of course, anything! Thanks Dad!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and practically ran through our suite and out of the door.

I bolted down the stairs and through the lobby. I asked the concierge (**spell check much?**) what the directions to Percy's apartment building were and scribbled them down on a post-it note. I thanked the woman and hurried out of the hotel. Within minutes, I was standing in front of Percy's apartment. I glanced at the post-it note to make sure I had the right place and headed towards the entrance. I knew which floor and room number was his from our conversations last summer so it wasn't hard to find it. I finger combed my hair and straightened out my hair before hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Coming," a faint voice that I knew was Percy's said through the door.

The door flew open and I finally saw him. His raven hair was messier than ever and his sea green eyes were opened wide. He'd grown a few inches taller than me. He was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts.

"Annabeth?" He breathed.

I couldn't help but smile and squeal, "Surprise!"

Percy tackled me with a huge bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back, but then I remembered something.

"Percy, thank you so much for the pillow. I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything." I said still hugging him.

"Don't worry. Having you here is better than anything you could've given me."

I felt my cheeks become hot and tried to calm myself down. Finally, we let go of each other and just smiled for while before he actually invited me inside.

_Seaweed Brain, _I thought with a smile.

"Percy? Who's there?" a female's voice called out from his room.

Percy's face immediately turned pale.

At first I thought it was his mom, but I knew his mom's voice wasn't that high pitched. Before I could figure out who it was, she walked into my sight. I choked back a gasp and tried to keep my anger at bay by clenching my hands into fists. She tilted her head so that her frizzy red hair fell into her emerald green eyes. She crossed her arms and looked me up and down.

"Well, hello, Annabeth. How are you?" Rachel said sourly.

**YAY!!! I UPDATED!! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I tried to last night…well more like this morning, but it was only updating like half of this chapter and it got me really pissed so I gave up but then I came back so… yeah. But I just wanted to tell you guys that there will be no spoilers for The Last Olympian in this story because I don't think that fair. I love reviews and suggestions so tell me what you thought of this chapter and help me improve it!!**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER but please read

Okay, let me start this out by saying this is _**NOT **_chapter. Obviously.

So…errm…hi.

So a couple of weeks ago I was looking back on a couple of stories that I aboslutley loved in the past but were never completed. I started to get mad at the authors for coming up with these completely BA stories but never finishing them or even telling us readers why they decided not to continue writing. And then I realized what a hypocrite I was being. My mind automatically thought back to this story and the amazing reaction I got for the first two chapters. For all those who read and reviewed, I just wanna say thank you and u guys rock. Umm, I'm not going to be continuing this story. Obviously.

I had the whole story thought out. I knew exactly where it was going to go, how the characters were going to turn out and I was talking to a few people about beta-ing it. But the truth is I got scared. I got scared of the reaction I would get because the characters were going to be soooooooooooo OOC. Like I'm talking, emotional-hormone-razed-Annabeth, bitchy-out-of-control-Rachel, and…some jacked up version of Percy. Now looking back on it, I'm kinda glad I didn't continue this story cause u guys would have hated it. If I was reading it, I would have hated it. It would have been worse than the movie…yes, that bad. (I hated the movie. If you wanna have a discussion about how much u hated the movie just message me. I will be so glad to rant and rave with you.)

Yeah well, this is my errmm…leaving statement thingy…?

*cricket* *cricket*

OMG YOU GUYS! Okay, you guys HAVE to go read _The Lost Hero!_ I'm reading it right now and omg any reference to percy Jackson makes me go crazy cuz it just brings back memories! And there are some percabeth moments too ;) so go check it out!

Thanks again to everyone who had a had this story on their favorite list and reviewed and…I just..i love you guys! Be safe and happy and percabeth-ish…?

I think we need a percabeth chant or something…

Okay now I'm being random. Love you guys


End file.
